Archetype: Flight
Do you ever look to the skies and wonder what is out there among the clouds? Do you strive to (literally) reach new heights? Then you should soar with the Flight archetypes! These masters of the air hardly ever need to touch the ground! Ex. Tails, Charmy, Wave, Ray Flight Specific Feats 'Tireless Flight' : A user with this feat can move throughout the air effortlessly and indefinitely. 'Carrier Service' : A user with this feat can carry up to 3 characters in a vertical line allowing them to cross pits or fly high into the sky. 'Thunder Shoot' : The 'Thunder Shoot' is a special ability that allows the user to launch themselves and whoever they may be carrying down upon their foes like a cannon ball in a mighty aerial strike. The move takes a turn to charge but has the ability to stun enemies. Each person the user is carrying can be used as 'ammo' allowing the Thunder Shoot to target multiple enemies. This feat requires 'Carrier Service' to utilize. 'Wave Dash' : User's with this move can propel themselves into the air in any direction. This feat instantly puts a character at their peak flying speed while also allowing them to avoid one attack. That burst of speed has a cost however: it is tiring to do making it impossible to do in quick succession. This feat has a 1 turn cooldown. 'Air Slide' : When an ally uses a feat-based attack: characters with this feat can slide on the air left behind the attack's momentum to increase their own. This added momentum doubles the damage of the user's attack. Characters must utilize the Air Slide directly after an ally's attack. This feat has a 2 turn cooldown. 'Rocket Boost' : With their mastery of flight: Characters can shoot straight up, or straight down like a rocket crashing through enemies and obstacles with enough force to send them flying away. This ability is hard to control and despite it's immense power does NOT make the user immune to damage. 'Infinite Jump' : This feat allows a character to jump through the air indefinitely. 'Air Grind' : This ability allows a user to grind on air currents to letting them gain a high amount of speed and momentum in a short amount of time. Open Feats Lift : A user with this feat can move up and drift through the air at their leisure. Though the user seemingly has full control over the skies this feat is sluggish compared to more adept fliers and requires them to land to catch their breath. Can only stay in the air for 2 turns before having to land, if they are carrying someone this is reduced to 1. Aerial Carry : Users with this feat can carry one person with either their Lift or Glide ability though due to lack of experience carrying another severely hampers them and slows them down. Glide : A user with this feat can fly through the air horizontally while steadily descending toward the ground over 3 turns. If a user is carrying someone their glide is limited to only 1 turn. A glider can't change their direction upon starting a glide. Double Jump : A user with this feat can jump twice into the air doubling their vertical leap. This is ideal for reaching high places or getting a good starting point in air to take off into flight. Drill Dive : The drill dive is a technique where the user stops their momentum in the air and shifts it downward into a swift diving attack. It becomes less effective the closer the user is to the ground. Slow Descent : This feat allows the user to slow their descent to some extent. Character's with this feat take half damage from all damage they'd incur from falling. Wind Burst : This feat allows the user to create bursts of wind that not only blow back foes but also create their own wind currents. Category:Mechanics